1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand for a miniaturized optical system has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142, mainly adopts a structure of four lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, requirements of higher megapixels and better image quality have been increasing rapidly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
A conventional optical system with five lens elements, such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,273, is not favorable for effectively controlling the incident angle on the image plane. Therefore, this optical system tends to reduce the brightness or saturation at the periphery of an image and the image quality is thereby poor. In addition, the principal point of this optical system tends to result in a short back focal length and it is not favorable for placing filters or other mechanical components which is thereby limited in applications.